warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Wild, leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Deputy Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Reserved for Bird.) Medcine Cat Hungary- small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Can be very scary. (Phoenix) Denmark- bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England-Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Clynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Queens Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tomkit with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix) Chibi Holy Rome - honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Elders RPG Clan Life Sweden went and sat down next to Rome. "The clan is booming." Rome nodded. "I know." Rome agreed. -- Go Sweden 20:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, do I have permission to add in Greece and Chibi Italy?) Japan padded out of the warriors' den. "I swear I'll lose it if Prussai shouts one more time about how awesome he is," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) "Tell Prussia to go on a hunting patrol with Lithuania." Rome meowed. -- Go Sweden 20:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan nodded and stuck his head inside the den. "Prussia, Rome wants you to go on a hunting patrol." "Okay. Did I tell you how awesome I am?" "GAH!" Japan spat, stiffly walking away from the silver tom, who padded outside. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, Russia isn't nice XD , he's cracked XD he also likes to say KolKolKol when he's angry)Russia padded in, his violet eyes innocent "Who's arguing?" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Russia. Did I say how awesome I am?" Prussia asked. "He won't stop..." Japan groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia stared at him "Yes, for the millionth time" he rolled his eyes and turned "Where's England?" he asked Japan HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't seen him," Japan responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He must be somewhere, knowing him..." Russia looked around again "Oh whatever.." HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lithuania, Rome says we have to go out on a hunting patrol," Prussia called. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops) "Okay." Lithuania finished off his mouse and padded up to Prussia. -- Go Sweden 20:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dude, I'm making an epic nest of doom as a trap for enemies. Wanna help?" America mewed to Denmark. "I'M TOO AWESOME FOR SUCH NONSENSE!" Denmark spat, and stormed off. "What's his problem? Ah well." America meowed, and nommed on a hamburger. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll help." Sweden said as he padded over to America. -- Go Sweden 20:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan sighed and shook his head. "America, what enemies to we have, again?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rogue kitties, duh." he muffled. It was quite hard to understand what he was saying through his nomming of the hamburger. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England walked in his eyes narrowed 'What did I miss?" he looked at America "One, I don't think he can hear you, two, isn't that unhealthy?" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sweden began to pick up some sticks. "What should we get for the epic nest of doom?" -- Go Sweden 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, I want to help!" Prussia meowed. "Prussia, aren't you supposed to be hunting?" Japan asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Prussia, go hunt!" Rome called out from where he was standing. -- Go Sweden 20:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (ER, Wild, the talkpage? :( ) "Just leaves, wires, and a TON of soda!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia sighed. "Lithuania, let's go hunt." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Handled it) "Let's hunt by the tree over there." Lithuania suggested. -- Go Sweden 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Holy Rome paced back and forth. He frowned when he saw Italy. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy peeked from the nursery. "What's going on?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lithuania stalked over to the tree. A squirrel sat there, nibbling on a acorn. It was as big as Rome. Lithuania pounced and killed it. -- Go Sweden 20:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England sighed and walked away from the commotion HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia sniffed and saw a crow on a high branch. Stealthily, he climbed the tree and leapt, snagging it, but falling onto the ground. "I'm okay!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are any queens pregnant yet?" Rome asked. -- Go Sweden 20:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We still have only Chibi Italy. He's almost six moons old," Ukraine reported. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And he's pregnant?" Rome asked in suprise. -- Go Sweden 21:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "H*LL NO!" Chibi Holy Rome interrupted. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England just watched the activity HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, better go plan a ceremony!" Rome ran back to his den. "Mentor...Mentor....That's it! Denmark!" -- Go Sweden 21:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (NO. ASK ME FIRST PLEASE NEXT TIME) Germany interrupted with, "Chibi Holy Rome is 8 moons and STILL in the nursery!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ukraine sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong padded out of the den, yawning. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 21:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (okay, whose cat wants a apprentice?) Sweden poked his head in the nursery. "Hopefully Rome gives him a mentor." -- Go Sweden 21:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark padded up next to Hong Kong. "Wanna go hunting?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'll post more when I get back, getting my hair done.) Hong Kong nodded. "Sure." he said, tiredness still lingering in his eyes. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 21:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England stood up, and walked out of the camp. Russia saw im leave, but didn't say anything. Only turned to Lithuania HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Any of my cats are free for mentoring) Prussia padded back into camp, a crow and a sparrow in his jaws. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Japan?) Rome continued to think. -- Go Sweden 21:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (But I want Germany as Holy Rome's mentor. Chibi Holy Rome is 8 moons old X( ) Germany shook his head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia shook his head and poked America "Are you gonna stop eating any time soon?" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Japan shall be Chibi Italy's mentor then) "Ooh, can I help with the trap now?" Prussia asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "As soon as you both get better jobs!" America muffled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Umm......flip a coin?) "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the high-table for a clan meeting!" Rome proclaimed. -- Go Sweden 21:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (ERM, Chibi Holy Rome is going to Germany. Not Chibi Italy) Chibi Holy Rome padded forward. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy nervously came up to the high-table. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia looked at the two apprentices with a flat gaze Not everyones here... Huh... 'Hetalia'Epic show, go Russia 21:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ohh..) "Chibi Holy Rome, you have reached the age of six moons. Your mentor will be...Germany!" Rome proclaimed. -- Go Sweden 21:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy looked up at Rome, tail flicking nervously. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Chibi Italy, you have reached the age of six moons as well, your mentor will be....Japan!" Rome proclaimed. -- Go Sweden 21:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy nodded and touched noses with Japan. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lithuania tossed the Rome-sized squirrel to Chibi Italy and Chibi Holy Rome. "To celebrate!" -- Go Sweden 21:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy's eyes sparkled at the sight of a huge squirrel. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets get back to work on the trap nest thing." Sweden said to America. -- Go Sweden 21:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia shook his head, and went into deep thought HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sweden began to pick up more sticks for the trap nest thing. -- Go Sweden 21:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ukraine stretched, bored. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia stood up and yawned. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Anyone for the trap nest thing?) Sweden began to stack his collected sticks. -- Go Sweden 21:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- America meowed, "Get a truck full of leaves first. And hot glue. And wires." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where do I get that?" Sweden asked. -- Go Sweden 21:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "May I help?" Prussia asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, sure, whatev's." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia narrowed his eyes "I'd watch where you put that.. Someone might get hurt" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia ran out to get leaves. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- America rested his head on his paws. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I found leaves because I'm so awesome!" Prussia shouted as he ran into camp with a rather meager pile of leaves. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I said a TRUCKLOAD." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia pushed past America and Prussia, knocking them back, and headed towards the entrance HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia hurried out to get more leaves. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I got the wire and hot glue!" Sweden said. -- Go Sweden 22:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need more wires than that and more hot glue! And GUYS I NEED 100 POUNDS OF SODA." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia arrived with a lot of leaves then ran to get the soda. "I'll get it!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What kind of soda is it?" Sweden asked. -- Go Sweden 22:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England walked back into camp, going past Russia, who turned and headed somewhere else HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia arrived with a few cans and bottles of soda. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WHAT KIND?" Sweden fumed. -- Go Sweden 22:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Root beer!" Prussia declared (He doesn't know, lol) ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If it's not Spirte, Mountain Dew, Orange Crush, or Siera Mist, I will kill Prussia." Sweden said. -- Go Sweden 22:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh no you don't," Ukraine reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh yes I do." Sweden prosisted. "So what flavor is the soda?" -- Go Sweden 22:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada padded into the clearing, his apprentice Wy following at his heels. Seborga and Sealand walked out of the apprentice's den. "What'd we miss?" Seborga asked. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Chibi Italy and Chibi Rome Empire are apprentices now," Ukraine meowed. "Soda flavor!" Prussia responded. A mini-soda bottle came out of the bigger soda bottle. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "TELL ME WHAT FLAVOR?!!?!?!?" Sweden unsheathed his claws. -- Go Sweden 22:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats." Canada said, and Wy nodded. Sealand snorted. "Great, more roomates." he said jokingly. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's Sprite. Chill," Prussia meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YES! GIVE ME IT ALL!" Sweden dove into the boxes of soda. -- Go Sweden 22:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England walked past Canada, Wy, and Sealand, with a serious look on his face HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan shook his head. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sweden's not that hyper...) Canada tipped his head in confusion at Sweden, and Hong Kong padded over to the other tom. "I have no idea what's going on either." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I spoof him!) "Mmm...this Sprite is great!" Sweden drank some Spirte. -- Go Sweden 22:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I SAID 100 BOTTLES OF COCA COLA!!!!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sorry~," Prussia meowed and hurried to get coca cola. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong tipped his head in confusion, eyes narrowing slightly. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Here's the soda!" Prussia meowed, arriving with 50 bottles of Coca-cola and hurrying to get more. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Denmark padded back to Hong Kong. "Sorry, let's go!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong nodded, and sat up, brown tail sweeping out behind me. "Canada, make sure Seborga doesn't get into trouble while I'm gone." he said, and Canada nodded. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I call all the Sprite!" Sweden snuggled up in the cardboard boxes. -- Go Sweden 22:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wy's eyes widened as she saw Sweden in the cardboard box. ---- Prussia arrived with the last 50 bottles of Coca-Cola. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Beware, when I have this much Sprite, I get hyper." Sweden said. -- Go Sweden 22:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada sighed. "Then don't drink too much!" he said sensibly. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 22:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I love my hyper mode!" Sweden said as he cracked open his fifth Sprite. -- Go Sweden 23:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wha..." Sweden began to chug three Sprites at a time. -- Go Sweden 23:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada sighed, and sat down, observing Seborga, Wy, and Sealand's antics. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "England, would you like to go hunting with me?" Japan asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Canada, I need you to go patrol." Rome said. -- Go Sweden 23:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Canada sighed, sat up, and sighed again. "Fine. May I take Wy, Seborga, and Sealand with me?" Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Rome yawned. -- Go Sweden 23:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do you want me to take anyone else?" Canada asked. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No..just them." Rome said. "Fight off any rouges you see." -- Go Sweden 23:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England looked at Japan "Okay" he shrugged HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 23:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan nodded and headed out to hunt. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sealand glared at England as he left with Canada. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Find Rouges!) "This is my 50th Sprite!" Sweden said, a slight shake in his voice. -- Go Sweden 23:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wy sniffed the air softly to scent an unfamiliar scent. "Canada, I small rogues!" she said nervously. Canada's violet eyes widened, and padded over to Wy, to be attacked by a brown tabby. Hissing, he tore fur of the tom, blood welling up on the wound. The tom staggered away, and Seborga lept onto his back, ripping fur. A few more rogues lept out of the bushes, and they were chased of by Wy and Sealand. Canada sighed as the rogues were chased away, and started padding back to camp. .::. "Rome, we fought rogues!" Sealand shouted. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 23:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you guys okay?" Ukraine asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Troubles With An Army of Rouges. Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan